Love: 'Suke
by SouloftheKill
Summary: Everything's going great on Sasuke's birthday. Him and Naruto are a couple and nothing could go wrong. Right? You shouldn't trust everything you see; some things aren't always the truth. Song fic. Summary inside. Two-shot by request.
1. Love: 'Suke

Alright, didn't really mean to make this oneshot so horrible and tragic, it just kinda happened. . . Anyway, this is the really late :my bad!: birthday fic for Sasuke-kun! :Huggles Sasuke: anyway. . . there are things that happen. . . well just read for yourself. I think you all will hate me; hell I hate myself a bit. . . heh.

The song I chose was just my interpretation. You may not see it this way, but that's how I did and thats how I'm keeping it. If you don't like, please don't read at all.

**Summary:** Sasuke and Naruto had been lovers for 5 years now, two of which had been spent with fighting and Naruto constantly drinking, cheating and cutting. Today is Sasuke's birthday and everything's going great, until Naruto gets drunk and starts a fight with everyone. When Sasuke steps in, things are brought to his attention. He's done with all the lying, cheating, drinking, cutting, and stealing. Sasuke was hoping things would let up, but they haven't. On his birthday, he was planning on proposing to his true love, but it doesnt work out that way and Sasuke runs.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT nor will I ever own Naruto or any characters. Don't make a profit off this story. I also don't own the lyrics to The Tide Began To Rise by Demon Hunter. It belongs to them. I do, however, own rights to the story line.

**Warning: **This story does have hints of a SasuNaru relationship, but it doesn't have any SasuNaru in it. This does, however, have fighting, cutting, cheating, and a death in the story. I don't want to give it away, just warning you all.

**

* * *

**

I don't belong hereI never saw this on the path I walk  
The blood-stained walls, the lines of chalk on the floor  
Its getting so hard  
I never saw the backlash, when the tide began to rise  
I can't remember  
The way it was when everything felt right  
My mouth held shut and eyes sealed tight with control

Sasuke walked down the street at 2 am. Today was the Uchiha's birthday and he had no where to go. The man was celebrating his birthday early with a few drinks with his friend and soon to be fiancée when things got a little out of hand. His boyfriend had gotten shit faced drunk and was picking fights with everyone when the Uchiha stepped in and tried to prevent the blond from fighting everyone. That's when things got really bad. The Uchiha didn't see anything coming until his blond lover struck him in the stomach so hard he began to cough up blood. Instead of fighting like they always did, he decided to walk away. That was the worst mistake ever. The blond grabbed his arm, pulling him back as the blond reeled back, throwing a punch right at Sasuke's face, managing to hit him under his right eye. The Uchiha, taking it as a hint, jumped the blond and started to fight back.

After a while, security stepped in, dragging both men out of the club. They were told to never come back again which the Uchiha gladly accepted. He hated going out to places like those anyway. The only reason he went tonight was because all his friends had dragged him out there. Sasuke was finally fed up with all the fighting; he ran home so fast, he barely had enough time to breathe once in a while. Once he reached his house, he threw the door open and ran up to his and his lovers room. He threw open the nightstand drawer, finding the little box he was keeping until his birthday. The little box contained Sasuke's love for his blond boyfriend. He knew it was never going to happen anymore, not after tonight.

The Uchiha, letting one tear slide down his pale face, pocketed the box and ran back out before the drunk blond found his way back home. Sasuke stopped in the living room, admiring the pictures of him and his lover before everything turned sour. See, his lover became a drunk about two years ago, which sent their relationship in a spiral downwards. Sasuke fought and fought to keep their relationship alive, but tonight opened his eyes. He knew he had to get out of the relationship, no matter how hard it was for him. He took a few pictures, wanting to remember the good times, when everything felt right.

"'Suke, why are you here??" the drunk blond asked, stumbling into their home. Damn, Sasuke wanted to get out before anything else could happen that night. Sasuke knew to keep his mouth shut as he nodded, keeping his eyes shut to make sure not to make contact with the blond. He would take it the wrong way and they would end up fighting again. The Uchiha made it outside, watching his ex lover walk up to their former room and out of sight. Sasuke let a sigh escape his lips before he ran for all he was worth.

**So I remember on the inside**

**I found a dark, infernal place, I don't wanna face anymore  
Somehow I won't stop feeding the pain  
My heart's just the same as before  
I found a dark, infernal place, I don't wanna face anymore  
Somehow**

Sasuke stopped at a hotel like he always did on nights like these. He took out his credit card, paying for a room for that night. Bidding the lady behind the desk goodbye, he ran up to his room, quickly swiping the card and throwing the door open. He shut it, taking his shoes off and lying on the bed. He pulled the pictures out, smiling and touching them, hoping that they could go back to the time where everything was right. He knew the place he lived out was a dark and infernal; a place he didn't want to face or return to anymore. He knew as long as he lived there, he would be feeding the pain they both had every day.

Sasuke knew why the man drank, it was because he wanted to escape reality for a while and blame everything on the drinking. Sasuke had walked in countless times to find his lover cutting, fucking other men and women, and everything else you could imagine. The raven hated to see his lover like that. He walked into the room one night, ready to propose to the blond to find him bleeding everywhere and fucking his best friend. Sasuke broke down right there, the two men knowing the Uchiha was there but not caring in the least. Sasuke thought everything would return to normal in the next few months, but everything got worse. He hated his life, he hated what the blond had to go through and he was ready to end it all. End their relationship and ultimately, end his own life.

**So now I'm stuck here  
Between the guilty and the insincere  
The words I've spoke have left me here all alone  
I should have known this  
I never saw the backlash, when the tide began to rise  
I wish it all gone  
I could've burned it when I had that choice  
And now I'd die to kill this noise in my head**

Sasuke was stuck between feeling guilty for bringing this all on his lover and how his lover was insincere about everything. How the man blamed everything on the drinking and that he promised he loved the Uchiha and that he wasn't cheating on the raven, but that he was only acting like that because he was suffering from some sort of mental disorder that the alcohol brought out in him. The Uchiha knew, he knew everything. If the blond knew that, he wouldn't be drinking all the time would he? The blond was two-faced; one day he would love the Uchiha and let the Uchiha have his way and that night he would have a lover in their bed whether he was drunk or not.

The Uchiha wasn't as stupid as the blond liked to believe, no. He was ready to give it all up the first time Sasuke saw the man in their bed with another man. Sasuke pulled the ring out of his pocket, smiling at all the memories and the laughs; the moaning and screaming that went on at nights. He wished he could've ended everything earlier; letting the both of them free. He didn't have the choice to go happily anymore or even talk it out with his lover, no. Now he really had to move on and get out of the blonds life for good.

Sasuke walked to the bathroom, running the cold water and splashing it on his face. He grimaced, looking at the marks that were left from his ex. He held back from punching a hole in the glass and wall. He looked at himself, hating the reflection staring back at him.

"You're really pathetic. You could've straightened this all out, but you ran. You ran away from everything and acted like it was a mistake. Now look at you, running from your lover and your problems, thinking they'll go away. Those memories will haunt you forever and all the good times you had. . . I'd die to kill the noises in my head. They only bring back the memories from long ago and I can't take it anymore," he said, facing reality. He always carried a pocket knife with him, just in case. He sighed, tuning away from the mirror to turn the water in the shower on. He filled the bath up with steaming hot water, stripped and hopped in.

**So I remember on the inside**

****

I found a dark, infernal place, I don't wanna face anymore  
Somehow I won't stop feeding the pain  
My heart's just the same as beforeI found a dark, infernal place, I don't wanna face anymore  
Somehow

If this is all the love my spirit can give  
Just take it back tonight  
There is not a reason more to live

Sasuke stared at the shiny object in his hand, flicking it open and closed. He shook the horrible memories out of his head, wanting to die with the good memories. He grimaced again, flicking the knife open one last time. He hadn't done this in a long time, so he started out easy. He took his thumb, quickly running it over the blade, slicing open the pale skin. Blood quickly rushed to the site, trying to close the wound that was created. Sasuke watched the blood trickle down his arm and drip into the tub, turning the water around him a vary light pink before it spread out into the clear water.

He continued to cut, heading to his wrists. Tears began to form in his eyes, not from the pain, but from the horrible memories of the infernal place he called home. His heart would forever remain there, his spirit would watch over Naruto forever. He knew that's what would happen when he died. Tonight was the night. Sasuke nodded his head a bit, taking the knife away from his bloody wrist and slowly bringing it to his throat. He took a quick glance in the mirror, looking at himself in disgust before looking away to finish his job. He watched the bloody blade creep towards his throat before it was inches away. He took a deep breath, muttering his final words to himself.

"If this is all the love my spirit can give, just take it back tonight, Naruto. There's not a reason more to live," he chanted a few time. He brought the knife to his throat, feeling the pressure being added. He took the knife away, a line of blood clear on his pale neck. He knew it was the blood from his wrists; he wasn't pushing hard enough to slice the skin.

"If this is all the love my spirit can give. There's not a reason more too live, right Naruto?" he asked himself, chuckling at how stupid he must sound. Before he ended it all, he decided to write a little note to anyone who found him. He took his cut thumb, writing out the note before he smiled, taking the knife again and placing it quickly to his throat.

"Goodbye, Naruto. I'll love you forever," and with that, the Uchiha slowly dragged the knife across his throat. He put enough pressure on it to end the job quickly, his hand dropping the knife into the water. It hit the red water with a splash, the blood fresh enough to wash off the knife and mix with the already bloody water. His arm fell into the water, splashing some out of the tub and onto the floor. He took his last breath, a smile on his features before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his head falling back from the sudden loss of muscles to support it.

_I caused all the pain for you and I'm sorry. _

_I ended everything for you, so you can live a better life._

_I love you, Naruto. I always will._

_:heart: 'Suke. _

Like I said, I've not been in a good mood lately and this is kinda how it turned out. Not exactly HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE! but you get the idea. Horrible. . . just tradgic. I can't believe I wrote this, but I did. Please don't hate me. . . I'm a HUGE Sasuke fan myself!

* * *


	2. Broken

So, by one request, I did a sequal to Love: 'Suke. This one was kinda hard to choose the song for, I wanted to stick with the song fic thing, and I think I picked an ok song. If you think there may be a better song out there for this, please contact me! I just don't listen to a lot of songs and I wasn't planning to do a sequal, but I decided to get this one out to night and the song I chose was quick and easy. This one is like the other, sad and just depressing. . . Hope this doesn't bring too many people down. . .

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto or any characters. I don't make a profit off this story, and I never will. I do, however, own rights to this story line. I also don't own the song used in this.

**Warning:** This isn't really a shonen-ai/yaoi, but it does have a ghost and another character death in here. Sorry. . .

**Song:s: used:** Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee. Yes, two people sing this song, but I thought it fit so, I used it.  
Also, I told you all what the song is in Love: 'Suke but to make it easier: The Tide Began To Rise by Demon Hunter

**

* * *

**

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

Naruto walked off after being thrown out of the club. He was so used to this now; he always got into fights when he was drunk. He started mumbling curses to himself as he walked around town, not wanting to go home. He wasn't too happy that Sasuke had tried to stop him from fighting again and he really didn't want to see his face till morning. Besides, the blond knew that Sasuke would just run home to get a few things and then head out to a hotel for the night. That's how it always was with the two. But tonight was different, tonight was the beginning of Sasuke's birthday and Naruto wasn't ready to screw everything up so he decided to stumble home, against his will.

"Damn people try to fuck with me and then I fight them back. He was the one who threw the first punch! But, they'll never believe that. Besides, if the guy would've watched it and not have thrown the punch, I'd still be dancing and having a good time with Sasuke," he muttered to himself. It wasn't like the blond only had Sasuke in his life either and they both knew it. Sasuke had walked in to find Naruto fucking other guys, but it wasn't Naruto's fault and he kept pointing that out to the raven. But, losing Sasuke made Naruto feel sort of empty inside, even if it was only for a night.

"Damn it," he muttered, running back home. That night he was going to ask for forgiveness. He knew how he felt about Sasuke and he didn't understand why the male stayed with him now. The blond stumbled a few time, only fell twice before he reached their house. He opened the door, his eyes landing on the raven he loved. He was about to say something before Sasuke walked out, muttering something to himself as he went. Naruto decided not to chase him; he was coming home in the morning anyway. So the blond headed upstairs, grabbing a photo of the both of them before Naruto's horrible drinking problem. The blond hadn't even realized he was crying until a tear splashed onto the photo, oddly drawing sort of a zigzag line between the both of them.

"I'm just crazy, that was just coincidence, right?" he muttered to himself before he fell asleep with the picture still in his hand. That night, Naruto had dreams of him and Sasuke together forever. He dreamed of Sasuke laughing with the blond, of Naruto basically taking the males pain away when Sasuke came home pissed off. He even dreamed of them having kids. The kids were so lifelike, Naruto smiled during his dream because he could already tell they were going to have them. All of the sudden, they began to slowly fade away, causing Naruto to frown. Right before he woke up, Naruto saw blood splattered walls. He woke up to banging on his door. He got up, head throbbing, thinking it was Sasuke who just wanted the blond to get up.

Naruto answered the door, confused when he saw police at the door. He looked around, not seeing Sasuke around anywhere. "Officers, what seems to be the problem?" Naruto asked, holding his spinning head. The officers looked at each other before looking back at the currently hung over blond.

"Are you. . . Naruto?" an officer asked. Naruto nodded, confused beyond belief. "Please, come with us," he muttered, stepping aside to let the blond through. Naruto complied, being led into the back of a police car. He knew he wasn't going to jail otherwise they would've handcuffed him, so what was this about? The officer in the car drove off, concern clear in his eyes.

"Sir, what happened? Am I being taken to jail?" Naruto asked. The officer only shook his head, turning into the parking lot of a hotel. Naruto's eyes widened, knowing this was the hotel Sasuke always went to. His heart sank. He hoped the raven went to a different hotel that night and this was all a prank or a mistake. There must've been a million other Naruto's out there, they just had the wrong one!

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore**

Naruto threw open the cars door, racing to the front of the hotel. A cop held him back until the officer that brought Naruto here told him it was Naruto and he looked at the blond, worry in his eyes. "Should we even let him see this?" the second cop asked. The officer nodded, the cop allowing Naruto to enter the hotel. There were paramedics, cops, detectives and people Naruto didn't even know walking around the lobby. There was police tape everywhere. No one was allowed in or out of the building at this time. The first officer met Naruto inside, taking him up to Sasuke's room.

"Now Naruto, what you see here will scare you and I've already set up an appointment with a therapist for you. I don't know what's currently going on, but they've left everything just how it was when the maid came in to clean the room today. Are you prepared for this?" the officer asked. Naruto barely nodded, his hang over gone by now. He calmly walked into the room, being stopped by the maid.

"Naruto, I found this in the room. At first I thought he dropped it and forgot about it and I was going to return it to him the next time I saw him," she smiled, tears streaming down her face. She handed Naruto the ring, walking away after that. Naruto looked at it, tears springing to his eyes as he looked it over before putting it on. He slowly advanced towards the bathroom, ducking under the tape. He looked over at the bathtub, horrified.

"Why Sasuke?? WHY?!" he screamed, falling to his knees as he grabbed at his blond hair and began pulling it out. The officer in the bathroom let the blond scream, he couldn't imagine how it would be to lose a loved one. This officer knew these two very well, he was the one who was called over during their fights almost every night. He knew they were in a tough relationship, he didn't know Sasuke was suicidal though. He would've gotten him help long before this.

Naruto looked up, seeing the note written in blood on the wall.

_I caused all the pain for you and I'm sorry. _

_I ended everything for you, so you can live a better life._

_I love you, Naruto. I always will._

_:heart: 'Suke._

Naruto went into hysteria. He didn't know the pain Sasuke was carrying in his heart and he didn't know he was ready to propose to him. If the blond wasn't so stupid, he would still have his lover by his side, making the blond his. He vomited all his stomach allowed. He was sick with himself; all this was making him want to commit suicide as well so that they can be reunited with each other. Naruto looked up at Officer Hatake, smiling a bit.

"He was ready to marry me. I was so blind I didn't even know we loved each other till last night. If I would've just followed him and confessed, this wouldn't have happed, would it have? I'm at fault here. This is all my fault," Naruto muttered, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see the lifeless body anymore.

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

Naruto walked over, kissing the dead, cold lips. He reached up, kissing Sasuke's forehead as well. He smiled down, tears mixing with the bloody water as he whispered his confession to the dead body. "I was going to tell you I love you today. I was hoping we could get married and start a family, but I caused this and I'm so sorry, 'Suke," Naruto smiled. He kissed the cold lips one more time before he was asked to leave.

XxXxXx

Naruto stood at his home, one week after his love had committed suicide. He vowed to never love again. He wore the engagement ring at all times, telling people he was taken. His fuck buddies had heard about the suicide and decided to try to make Naruto their. He just held up his hand, smiling as he told them he was taken forever. When he told them to who, they told him he wasn't even in love with him until he killed himself and that he needed to grow up and move on.

Every night Naruto got home, he would walk into a room that held every memory of Sasuke. He sat there and cried until early morning when he took a picture to bed with him. He waited until he cried himself to sleep, kissing the picture every chance he could get. He kept a photo of him and Sasuke smiling and having fun with him at all times. He always took it out of his wallet and held the photo to his heart.

"The worst is over, we're still together in spirit. I was going to take away your pain, 'Suke. Now, I only hope your still with me in spirit and trying to take the pain in my heart. I was so heartless and I can't believe it ended like this," Naruto muttered to himself. He hated himself and if it wasn't for seeing a therapist every few days, he would kill himself.

"There's so much left to learn about our relationship, Shizune. I never knew how bad it was until he died. I knew I was in love with him that night when he did it. I didn't know before, I was always drunk and I was blind to everything around me. I can hear his laugh, I can see his scowl, I can feel his pain every time I shut my eyes," he explained to his therapist. He knew he would never get over this, he just couldn't. He told Shizune countless times he was going to kill himself. She told him it wasn't right, he wouldn't have done it if he wasn't blinded that night by anger. Naruto knew she was lying, something inside him was telling him that. It was like Sasuke was able to talk to him, and through him.

He knew he was being crazy, but that's what it felt like to him. Some nights, he even woke up feeling heat next to him and an arm draped over his stomach, but when he turned, it disappeared. He believed Sasuke was still with him, loving him and wishing he could take it all back. Naruto knew that if he would've chased him, the raven would still be there, but he decided against it thinking it would be better for the male to vent. Oh, how wrong he was.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

"I'm lonely, 'Suke. I wish you were here with me, caring for me and loving me," he whispered to the ghost he was currently looking at. The ghost smiled, laying next to the blond and snuggling up next to him. Naruto could hear the ghosts thoughts, he knew he had a connection to the dead Sasuke and this was it. He smiled at the ghost of Sasuke, knowing that everything would be alright after a while. He soon stopped going to his therapy sessions, knowing he was getting better. He always knew that Sasuke's ghost was standing next to him, he could feel the presence.

"I don't feel right, Naruto," Sasuke spoke through the blond. They were currently in the kitchen, Naruto making dinner for himself. Naruto knew it was crazy, but Sasuke could talk through him, he could basically control him if he pleased. The blond looked down at the ring, smiling as he did it. Sasuke's ghost wrapped his arms around the blond waist, smiling down at the ring as well. "So, do you accept?" the Uchiha asked. Naruto wiped a tear from his eye, nodding.

"I'm so broken now. I've lost a part of myself because I was blind. The part of myself I lost refuses to return no matter what. You were that part and now I'm unable to get it back. I'm so sorry for everything and I wish you were here with me," Naruto confessed. Sasuke's ghost frowned, placing his head between Naruto's shoulder blades.

**You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore**

"Your right and I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have taken my own life, but I did what I felt was best. I had no idea you actually loved me and I threw that away. Please, forgive me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded, accepting Sasuke's apology.

"You've gone away," Naruto muttered.

"You don't feel me here anymore," Sasuke responded.

"Don't worry, we'll be reunited real soon," Naruto smiled, turning to face Sasuke's ghost. Naruto brought the knife he was currently using up to his throat, deciding to die the way his lover did. "I'll see you soon," Naruto whispered.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Now, when I listen to the songs, I get teary eyed. . . yay. . .


End file.
